LAZOS
by Elatapschy
Summary: Ulquiorra un hombre de 28 años vive con la pena de haber perdido el amor de su vida en trágico accidente que a pesar del tiempo se siente culpable de lo ocurrido pero sufre en silencio su dolor. Ciertos sucesos en su vida le darán una segunda oportunidad para cambiar alguno sucesos de su pasado, pero lograra cambiarlo...
1. REALIDAD Y SENTIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 1**

 **REALIDAD Y SENTIMIENTOS**

Han pasado 5 años desde tu partida, aún los recuerdos abundan en mi mente, el cómo nos conocimos, todo lo que vivimos, el amor que nos tuvimos y lo que dejaste para que te recordará – susurraba un hombre mientras observa un niño dormir.

buenas noches Dei – le da un beso en la frente.

Mientras entra a la habitación se sienta al filo de la venta, observa las estrellas con una fotografía en las manos, sin poder contener sus sentimientos las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas con la más grande amargura.

Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y volver a empezar, fuera hecho las cosas diferentes y ahora estarías aquí con nosotros y yo no sentiría que muero cada día de mi vida.

Él a pesar de ser un hombre frío para muchos, que no demostraba a nadie sus sentimientos, en la soledad de su habitación donde nadie lo observa se quita la máscara y sólo deja que los recuerdos lo abunden y los sentimientos se apoderen de él.

Con aquella melancolía se acuesta en la cama con la idea de descansar ya que el día siguiente sería el más duro de su vida.

Sin percatarse el día había llegado y una luz radiante que daba desde la ventana indicaba que un nuevo día llegaba, invitándolo a despertar, pero él no quiere, con rabia se hecha la cobija sobre la cara para seguir durmiendo solo quería soñar una vez más con su amada quería volver a ese mundo donde estaba ella, donde él era feliz por estar con las dos personas que más quería en este mundo, no estar en esta cruel realidad. Cuando intento volver a dormir sintió la presencia de alguien que se trepaba a la cama y lo busca entre las sabanas que lo cubrían por completo, cuando logro introducirse con una voz tierna dijo.

Papá despierta – hablaba un niño con una sonrisa en los labios y deseoso

Si lo sé, hijo feliz cumpleaños – tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente – veo que ya te bañaste y cambiaste

Si…crees que a mamá le gusté lo que me puse

Claro que si hijo – le acaricia el cabeza mientras le da una calidad sonrisa

Después de prepararse se dirigieron a su encuentro, como lo hacían todos los domingos durante los últimos cinco años, pero este día era el más importante hoy 17 de junio, no solo era el cumpleaños de un niño de cabello negro y ojos grises este era el día... donde la mitad de su vida acabo. Se sentía nervioso y con tristeza, pero no podía demostrar a su hijo sus verdaderos sentimientos, sufre la pena en silencio para que el siga sonriendo, para que él sea feliz a pesar de la ausencia de ella, pero más que nada ver en él la sonrisa de su amada esposa. Sabía que este día debería ser de alegría, pero la tristeza era mayor.

Llegaron a su destino él se siente tenso no se acostumbra a que ella esté aquí, en este lugar donde para algunos es el sitio de encuentros, recuerdos y de olvido, pero en su caso solo eran las dos primeras. A medida que entran al lugar pueden divisar varias personas con sus familias, otros solos contemplando lo que queda de su ser querido, se siente una suave brisa que sopla despacio, delatando el ambiente que se aprecia en aquel lugar, tristeza y soledad – _y pensar que estas aquí por mi culpa -_ siente que en cualquier momento se va derrumbar. Cuando estuvo a punto de suceder siente que alguien aprieta su mano con fuerza, baja su rostro y observa quien, hacia esta acción, ve la razón por lo que tiene que ser fuerte a pesar de todo, detiene sus pasos y mira al niño y piensa.

 _Tengo que tranquilizarme, no puedo desfallecer delante de nuestro hijo nunca me lo perdonarías que fuera débil… siendo el por quien te mantuviste con vida hasta último momento y yo siendo el culpable que no estés._

el niño aprieta con fuerza la mano de su padre no quiere llorar, trata de ser fuerte, pero en realidad no puede las lágrimas salen sin permiso demostrando el sufrimiento que le causa está visita.

Dei no llores sabes que a tu mamá no le gustaría verte así – decía su padre cuando estuvo a la altura de su hijo y seca sus lágrimas.

Lo se papá, pero la extraño, quiero que vuelva con nosotros – decía mientras su llanto aumentaba.

Yo también, pero estamos aquí para verla para que ella sepa que aún la amamos que siempre será así y este día es tu cumpleaños – Hablaba con un tono sereno.

Respiró profundamente tomo la pequeña mano de su hijo y se dirigieron a su encuentro y ahí frente a ellos se encontraba una tumba con la foto de una mujer y en aquella foto se podía contemplar una hermosa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro aquella sonrisa era el reflejo de su alma, todo lo iluminaba cuando se dibujaba en sus labios aquel gesto permanecía siempre en su rostro cuando estaba con vida, los recuerdos lo invaden necesita espacio siente que no podrá aguantar la presión que siente en su pecho.

Hijo quieres decirle algo a tu mamá

Si papá

Yo voy a estar un poco retirado para que puedas hablar con ella

Si...

Al retirarse del lugar aprieta sus puños en demostración de frustración y dice en un susurro _la realidad de sus sentimientos_

Siempre procuro sonreír y decir que estoy bien para no preocupar a los demás, para que nuestro hijo se sienta feliz a pesar de tu ausencia, pero la verdad algo me falta y esa eres tú y sé que no vas a venir en estos momentos y nunca lo aras me siento tan solo, los sentimientos de dolor y frustración que estoy conteniendo se ponen hacer ruido de nuevo, gritando que quieren verte, siento que en cualquier momento voy a explotar sólo quiero que estés de nuevo a mi lado, necesito verte si solo pudiera hacerlo de nuevo... Sólo una vez más – lloraba amargamente al saber cuál era su realidad.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, tal vez es un poco corto pero la próxima lo are un poco más largo, espero que le haya gustado, si tienen alguna crítica me gustaría saber la para mejorar cada día más gracias. Realice unos cambios a la historia espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de tite kubo del manga bleach solo la historia en completamente mía.**


	2. GRACIAS MAMÁ

**CAPITULO 2. GRACIAS MAMÁ**

Ahí frente a la tumba de una mujer, yacía un niño de unos 4 años de edad de test blanca, con cabello negro y ojos grises, su rostro reflejaba la más profunda tristeza. No sabe que decir, solo llora, tan largo y profundo es el silencio para llegar a expresar todo lo que su corazón siente.

ho...la...ma.…má – hablaba el niño entre sollozos – te extraño mucho, me estoy portando bien, hago mis tareas y ya hice muchos amigos, sabes ellos siempre hablan de sus mamás y la rica comida que les preparan y veo cómo van a recogerlos a la escuela. A veces pienso que si tu estuvieras todo sería distinto.

A pesar de tener a su padre que cada día lo hacía sentir que no estaba solo, él era consiente que había un vacío en su corazón que no se podía llenar, a pesar de su corta edad comprendía y sabia el sufrimiento que causaba la ausencia de su madre en la vida de ellos.

Mira mamá hice un dibujo donde estamos nosotros tres – señalaba la hoja que tenía en sus manos y mencionaba las personas que hacían parte de el – aquí está mi papá, esta eres tú y este soy yo junto al pastel.

Yo...nosotros estaremos bien no te preocupes – sonríe sabiendo en su corazón que eso no era posible.

Dei ya es hora de irnos – decía ulquiorra al acercarse a su hijo

Tan pronto – bajando la mirada para mirar la tumba de su madre

Si, lo siento, pero ya es tiempo despídete de tu madre

Chao mamá yo estaré bien – ulquiorra solo observa a su hijo

Sin decir ninguna palabra toma la mano de su hijo sin antes voltear y dar una calidad sonrisa hacia la tumba de su amada y recordar su dulce voz.

El camino hacia el auto fue lento y en un triste silencio. Se subieron al vehículo, dentro de él se podía contemplar un hombre callado perdido en sus pensamientos y un niño con la mirada perdida. Al llegar a su hogar se baja el pequeño pelinegro aun sin expresión en su rostro, no voltea a ver a su padre solo se dirige a su habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama, ocultando su rostro sobre su almohada sin antes sacar debajo de esta una foto de su madre, de nuevo las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

Mama como me gustarías que me recibieras al llegar a casa diciéndome bienvenido con una voz relajada, tomándome en tus brazos y besando mi frente, comer la comida que preparaste con tus cálidas manos para nosotros… perdón por no decirlo cuando te vi en el cementerio, gracias por traerme al mundo y amarme tanto – volvió a ocultar su cara sobre la almohada y con la foto en sus manos.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba ulquiorra escuchando, se sentía impotente por oír a su hijo de esa manera, pero que podía hacer, que podía decir para calmar el dolor que su hijo sentía en estos momentos, si el mismo tenía una lucha interna todos los días para poder seguir viviendo no solo por el sino por su hijo.

Ring, Ring – suena su celular

Hola grimmjow

Hola como estas

Bien, que necesitas

Solo quiero saber cómo esta Dei, siendo su cumpleaños y el día que es – con tono de preocupación

Si lo se

Qué tal si lo dejas pasar el resto del día con nosotros y así se distrae con mi esposa y mi hijo.

Me parece bien, ya lo llevo nos vemos entonces – cuelga

Respira y se dirige a la habitación de su hijo, al entrar lo observa por unos segundos y luego se acerca a el

Dei despierta – lo llamada su padre mientras le acaricia la cabeza y mira la foto de orihime en las manos de su hijo

Pasa algo papá – contestaba el niño aun con la cara sobre su almohada

Vamos levántate que te llevare a la casa de tu tío grimmjow y tu tía nell

Pero, papá

Vamos párate, te espero abajo

Está bien – decía con voz apagada

Luego de levantarse baja hacia la sala donde lo esperaba su padre para salir, subieron al auto y tomaron camino hacia la casa de sus tíos, el niño a pesar de no decir nada, él quería estar en esos momentos con su tía porque era lo más parecido a una madre que él conocía, sabía que con ella este día sería más llevadero.

Al llegar toca ulquiorra la puerta, la persona que atiende a su llamado es nell, una mujer alta de pelo verde limón con ojos grandes de color pardo grisáceos y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Hola Ulquiorra – Dei, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – decía la mujer mientras se agachaba a tomar en sus brazos a su sobrino

Hola nell – decía ulquiorra mientras observaba la reacción de su hijo

Tía nell – mencionaba el niño mientras la abrazaba y escondía su cara en el pecho de ella

Ulquiorra – decía un hombre alto de complexión atlética cabello azul y ojos del mismo color mientras se acercaba a ellos – hola Dei, feliz cumpleaños

Hola tío, gracias – responde el niño aun en los brazos de su tía nell

Que te parece si vamos a saludar a tu primo Dei y luego comemos mucho pastel – hablaba en voz muy animosa nell hacia su sobrino que solo movió la cabeza dando respuesta a lo propuesto por ella

Bueno nos vamos chao ulquiorra

-chao papá

Chao hijo – chao nell

Los dos subieron las escaleras dejando a los dos hombres en la entrada de la casa.

Ulquiorra el estará bien no te preocupes – hablaba grimmjow mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del pelinegro

Lo se…

Que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato

Hmph

En otra parte de la casa se dirigía nell y Dei a la habitación de su primo, al estar cerca el pelinegro detiene sus pasos obligando a nell a voltear, al verlo supo la razón.

quieres que hablemos – decía su tía con una sonrisa calidad en su rostro mientras se acercaba.

Si...tía

Los dos se dirigieron a una habitación y tomaron asiento al lado de la ventana, el pequeño pelinegro solo miraba el paisaje a través del ventanal, no decía nada, como queriendo tomar fuerza…

Tía nell…mi mamá no ésta viva por mi culpa, verdad, si no fuera nacido ella estaría aquí – hablaba mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente

Dei, eso no es cierto, tu mamá no está porque ella lo haya querido, son cosas que suceden y tú no tienes la culpa de lo ocurrido, ella siempre los amo a los dos y a pesar que no está con nosotros sé que ella ciudad de ustedes y aun los ama.

Yo…so…Lo quiero que este aquí tía me siento tan solo a pesar de que papá este conmigo, yo sé que soy egoísta en decir eso, pero quiero verla en que sea una vez, este dolor que siento en mi corazón no se va tengo frio me duele mucho que no esté – el niño se aferra al cuerpo de su tía mientras sus lágrimas que brotan en gran cantidad dejando salir el inmenso dolor que lo alberga.

Nell solo podía abrazarlo y ser el paño de lágrimas de su querido sobrino y sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos al verlo así y no poder cumplir su deseo para que el estuviera feliz y ulquiorra volviera ser el mismo de antes, lo único que podía hacer era decir lo que su corazón de madre le dictaba encontrando las palabras correctas para que él se sintiera mejor.

Sabes Dei – hablaba nell mientras acariciaba el cabello de su sobrino – no quiero que te sientas culpable por su muerte, te diré lo que dijo orihime cuando naciste y te tuvo en sus brazos – al escuchar eso el niño se separa de su tía y la mira a los ojos.

Ella dijo, no recordaras el miedo y el entusiasmo que sentía porque te traería al mundo y susurrándote podemos hacer esto, al igual no recordaras la forma como me miraste cuando apenas naciste o la forma en la que te levante cerca de mi corazón y dije con lágrimas en mis ojos "hola, bebe" en tu oído, me convertiste en una persona completa al tener la fortuna de ser tu madre por ello vive feliz que a pesar de no encontrarme físicamente estaré siempre junto a ti.

Al escuchar esas palabras el niño solo podía sentir una calidez en su corazón y una lagrimas salían nuevamente, pero esta vez no eran de dolor si no de felicidad al escuchar las palabras que dijo su madre, su tía la limpio suavemente las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y prosiguió.

El amor que ella siente por ti nunca morirá, su rostro desbordaba amor hacia ti al ver que naciste bien, ella no querría que la recordaras con tristeza y tampoco que te sientas culpable por su muerte, si no con alegría porque ella siempre ha deseado lo mejor para ti, ahora seca esas lágrimas y vive feliz por ella – acariciaba el rostro del niño y le daba una calidad sonrisa

Si tía nell – decía le niño mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y abrazaba a su tía en señal de agradecimiento por lo dicho.

Que te parece si vamos a comer pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta

¡SI! – _gracias tía, gracias mamá por darme la vida_

 **Disculpen la tardanza en subir el segundo capítulo, pero tenía muchas ideas y no sabía cómo ordenarlas, sé que es muy triste o algo melancólico, pero en este capítulo quería resaltar el dolor que siente el niño por no tener a su madre, espero haberlo logrado. Espero que les guste y gracias por él.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de tite kubo del manga bleach solo la historia en completamente mía**


	3. EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ULQUIORRA

**CAPITULO 3 EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ULQUIORRA**

Dos hombres caminaban en silencio. Uno de ellos era alto de complexión atlética y proporcionada, cabello azul y ojos del mismo color. El otro hombre es de una contextura baja, constitución delgada, su pelo color negro, ojos verdes profundos carentes de brillo. Su camino los llevo a un parque y sentarse mientras observan el horizonte y ver el atardecer que se avecina. El tiempo trascurre ninguno de los dos dice nada.

¿pero que decir? esa es la pregunta, como lograr que el pelinegro diga lo que piensa como lograr que mi amigo hable y exprese todo el sufrimiento que carga en su interior… yo solo puedo callar y esperar – pensaba grimmjow mientras observaba a su amigo.

Después de haber trascurrido unos minutos que parecían horas decidió pronunciar palabra.

\- Ulquiorra yo…fue interrumpido por su acompañante lo cual lo sorprendió

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo – dice ulquiorra – en esta época del año la conocí y sintió como ese tibio viento vuelve a soplar como si en algún momento ella fuera aparecer ante mi como aquella vez cuando nos conocimos y nos vimos a los ojos por primera vez – decía el pelinegro viendo hacia la puesta de sol – grimmjow no podía articular palabra.

ese hombre que ha sido mi amigo durante toda mi vida, estaba frente a mi sincerando su corazón dejando ver su sufrimiento, ese hombre que siempre ha sido callado, el que nunca expresa sus emociones y es calmado ante cualquier situación, pero desde la muerte de orihime se volvió aún más cerrado, pero en estos momentos estaba siendo lo que nunca pensé que aria "ser solo un hombre".

\- Ella era diferente a todo lo que he conocido en mi vida lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi, después de ese día no la pude sacar de mi mente cuando la volví a encontrar supe que quería estar cerca de ella, pero me daba curiosidad saber por qué, ¿qué era lo que tenía esa mujer para que yo no la quisiera alejar? ¿porque sentía algo cálido en mi pecho cuando la tenía cerca? – decía con algo de melancolía en voz – cuando descubrí ese sentimiento entendí que estaba enamorado de ella, pero al pasar el tiempo ese sentimiento se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, entre más las quería más me dolía por no tenerla y cuando lo logre fui el hombre más feliz.

\- Es cierto nunca te había visto tan feliz, era ver alguien diferente – recordando con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

\- Ella era la luz en mi oscuridad y lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi y ahora he vuelto a esa oscuridad desde que el destino me la quito…eso no es cierto…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No fue el destino fue mi culpa por no cuidarla como se lo prometí y ahora… ya no esta

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cristalizando dejando ver sus lágrimas caer, sintiendo el peso de su dolor que aguantado por años salir como un volcán cuando lleva inactivo por tanto tiempo…esa erupción de dolor era visto por la única persona que él quiere como un hermano y con el único que podía hacerlo.

\- Ulquiorra sé que te sientes culpable de su muerte, pero los verdaderos culpables están pagando por lo ocurrido.

\- No es cierto yo la mate desde el momento que hice lo que no tenía que hacer.

\- Eso es algo que no puedes cambiar ahora… ya no puedes hacer nada tienes que seguir adelante no solo por ti sino por tu hijo, tal vez suene cruel, pero creo que eso querría orihime trata de salir con otra persona y así tú la puedas olvidarla.

\- ¡CALLATE! – parándose de su asiento – como me puedes decir eso, como puedes insinuar que la olvide que le de otra madre a mi hijo tú lo arias, tu olvidarías a tu esposa y le darías otra madre a tu hijo, ¿contesta?

\- Lo siento no debí decir eso – parándose al lado de ulquiorra y colocándose a su lado.

\- Eso ya no importa, me tengo que ir, cuida bien de mi hijo vendré por el mañana.

\- Está bien – mientras observaba como su amigo se alejaba del lugar y lo dejaba solo, con un sentimiento de culpabilidad por lo dicho.

De camino a casa, manejaba despacio sabía que al llegar no habría nadie para recibirlo, estaría solo, sentirá que se volvería loco por tanto silencio y tantos recuerdos donde fue tan feliz, aunque fuera por un poco tiempo. Al llegar a la casa abre la puerta y se dirige a su habitación se cuesta en la cama observando el techo y dejando que su mirada se perdiera sobre él. Después de unos minutos al estar en esa posición se levanta toma la foto que esta sobre el nochero y se sienta a la orilla de su cama.

Al mirar alrededor de la silenciosa habitación siente una nostalgia que no tiene fin, la voz alegre que escuchaba llamándole siempre ya no puede oírla más, ya no podía…sus ojos se hundieron de lágrimas.

Si al llorar pudiera olvidar este sufrimiento todo sería mucho más fácil de superar – pensaba ulquiorra

\- Quiero verte…quiero verte orihime, aún más en estos momentos por favor aparece aquí, vuelve hacer mi luz por favor ya no soy nadie sin ti. Sé que no podrás escucharme nunca más, tengo tanto que decirte, pero solo ahí ruido en mi cabeza, llena de palabras que debería haber dicho, pero ya no tiene caso arrepentirme de las palabras y las cosas que nunca dije e hice.

Las estaciones del año cambian y cambian, pero solo él no puede avanzar, es consciente que su vida se detuvo el día que la perdió para siempre, los recuerdos del entonces cuando reía junto a ella y aquellos días en los que se divertían sabe que no volverán y con ella se fue la alegría y las ganas de volver a sonreír.

\- Perdóname por no protegerte cuando debí hacerlo, por no ser lo que esperabas y ahora muero en vida y con la culpa de no poder decirle a nuestro hijo que tú no estás junto a él por mi error – apretaba la foto a su pecho – si pudiera verte en que sea un vislumbro estaría bien, sabes yo nunca te voy a olvidar jamás lo aria porque siempre te voy amar.

El silencio en la habitación lo ahogaban, decidió salir en su auto a dar una vuelta para tomar aire fresco, pero de nuevo los recuerdos lo invadían haciendo que su sufrimiento sea una peor tortura y más por el camino que decidió tomar, entre los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente fue la primera vez que la conoció.

Flashback

\- llegare tarde – decía un hombre de cabellera negra mientras observa su reloj – no puede creer que un hombre como yo tenga que esperar el trasporte público, la pregunta es cómo la gente del común puede aguantar este tipo de cosa – observando de nuevo su reloj – pero todo es culpa de ese grimmjow me las pagara ese idiota por estrellar mi coche y llevarme hasta este extremo.

Levanta la vista y observa al autobús acercándose.

\- Por fin – al parar el autobús está a punto de subir siente como un cálido viento sopla sobre el alborotando su cabello y con él una voz que gritaba

\- Por favor esperen, paren el autobús – grita una mujer de cabellera naranja – por favor esperen

Gritaba la mujer mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando por fin creía que alcanzaría la meta tropieza torpemente haciendo que callera, cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero al pasar unos segundos abrió sus ojos lentamente al notar que no sentía dolor, pero fue sorprendida cuando noto que su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre otro y unas fuertes manos secuestraban sus caderas que impedían que ella callera. Al notar su agarre y lo cerca que estaba ella da unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Yo…lo siento…gracias por tu ayuda – decía la mujer algo nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y algo agitada por la carrera para alcanzar el autobús.

\- No te paso nada mujer – decía con voz tranquila

\- No – levanta la vista la ver al rostro a su salvador lo que quedo impactada y sin habla

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él dejándola impresionada, ya que nunca había conocido una mirada tan profunda, parecía que podía mirar a través de ella haciéndola sentir tan extraño, pero con deseo que nunca la dejare ver, con deseos de perderse en ese mar verde. Al igual que ella por alguna razón él se había perdido en los ojos grises de la joven, una mirada llena de ingenuidad. En ese acogedor y silencioso momento en que unos ojos grises y unos verdes esmeraldas se encontraron, todo lo demás ya no existía solo eran dos personas que se deseaban que ese momento nunca acabara.

Fin del flashback

Cada recuerdo era una tortura que no podía soportar, apretaba más el volante y pisaba el acelerador, no quería seguir viviendo no quería sentir lo que siente, solo quiere olvidar o mejor empezar todo de nuevo cambiar todo lo que hizo mal para tenerla de nuevo, solo una oportunidad más era lo que le pedía, a pesar que sabía que no la podía tener. La velocidad fue aumentando al acercarse al sitio donde perdió una parte de su vida la mitad de su corazón, las lágrimas fueron poco a poco obstruyendo su visión… cuando de la nada sale una luz que no le permite ver el camino y hace que pierda el control del vehículo haciendo que chocara y cuando está a punto de perder el conocimiento solo pudo decir.

\- Ori…hi…me.

 **Buenas a todos disculpen la tardanza en el capítulo, pero quise dar un giro en la personalidad de ulquiorra, traté de hacerlo un poco más humano por así decirlo. Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi primera historia. Cualquier comentario si les gusta o no les gusta será bien recibido siempre y cuando sea con respeto. Bueno pronto la continuación**


	4. UN ACONTECIMIENTO INESPERADO

**CAPITULO 4 UN ACONTECIMIENTO INESPERADO**

Tic – tac, tic – tac, ¡suena un despertador – que será ese ruido – tic tac suena más al pasar los segundos... tic tac RIIIING!

Con dificulta gira su cuerpo para apagar tan molesto ruido, no logra visualizar el objeto trata de levantarse, pero no puede, siente el cuerpo pesado la cabeza le da vueltas, al lograr encontrar el objeto lo apaga y se sienta en la orilla de la cama llevando su mano a la cabeza.

\- Esto no está bien, porque estoy mareado y me duele tanto la cabeza – se para y con dificulta se dirige al baño – necesito una ducha

Mientras el agua toca su cabeza y baja suavemente por todo su cuerpo bien torneado refrescando cada parte de él, haciendo que sus músculos se relajen y el dolor en el empieza a ceder.

¿Qué será lo que ha pasado?, lo último que recuerdo es una luz, el sonido de una bocina y el resto es confuso, como llegue a mi casa no lo comprendo

Al salir de la ducha, se acuesta en la cama tratando de recordar porque estaba aquí y no en el carro, antes de eso se había despedido de Grimmjow después de haber dejado a su hijo con ellos.

\- ¡Aghgggggh! – qué hora son porque el inútil de Grimmjow no me ha llamado para ir por Dei, mira el reloj – ya es muy tarde.

Se cambia y baja las escaleras a toda prisa, llega al garaje a buscar su auto, pero no se encuentra

-Tsk, tsk... donde rayos esta mi carro, esto es muy extraño no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso tendré que ir en taxi.

Toma el taxi y se dirige a toda prisa hacia la residencia de su amigo, es una casa estilo campestre, alejada de los ruidos incesantes y la contaminación de la ciudad, según Nell el lugar perfecto para criar a sus hijos en medio de la naturaleza que da esa sensación paz y tranquilidad, definió así el lugar cuando conoció donde vivía Grimmjow. Se podría decir que era un paraíso.

\- Coge su teléfono y empieza a marcar – drin...drin...drin "el número que está marcando se encuentra apagado" – cuelga y marca nuevamente a otro número telefónico obteniendo la misma respuesta.

 _Que es lo que está pasando, tengo que ordenar las cosas, este día a comenzado muy extraño, porque desperté en mi cama, porque al despertar sentía mi cuerpo pesado y adolorido como si lo fuera atropellado un camión, bueno eso lo entiendo porque fue prácticamente lo que me paso anoche a pesar que no sé cómo regrese a casa, mi auto no está y el inútil de Grimmjow no contesta ninguno de los teléfonos ¡qué está pasando!_

De camino el taxista pone la radio para animar el ambiente ya que le había tocado un pasajero poco conversador, mientras ubicaba la estación de radio, Ulquiorra seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos en tratar de entender que era lo que estaba pasando, el camino era suficientemente largo para pensar y analizar lo sucedido desde que despertó he interrogarse porque ese sentimiento extraño que sentía, como si algo inesperado fuera a suceder.

\- Señor ya llegamos a la dirección que me dio – indica el taxista interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven.

\- Ah sí gracias, cuanto le debo – después de pagar, baja del auto y se dirige a la entrada de la casa, pero algo detuvo sus pasos.

 _Porque la casa de Grimmjow esta diferente, no se encuentran las flores anemona que estaban desde la entrada de la casa dándoles un toque de luz y tranquilidad al ver sus diferentes colores...pero ya no están._

¡Toc, toc! – toca la puerta Ulquiorra, pero aun detallando las cosas que había a su alrededor, tratando de entender por qué todo esta tan cambiado si apenas ayer estaba todo diferente. Continúo tocando hasta que una voz muy conocida se acercaba a la puerta.

\- Ya voy, ¿quién es a esta hora? – Abre la puerta y al notar que era su amigo su cuerpo se puso tenso, en su cara se veía señales de miedo, como si fuera visto un fantasma – Ulquiorra que pasa, porque la visita tan temprano, tanto me extrañas – bromea para ocultar su nerviosismo lo cual se dio cuenta el peli negro.

\- Te dije ayer que hoy venia, no lo recuerdas, paso algo que me tengas contar – con una voz cortante, pero observando cada expresión en el rostro de su amigo

\- Yo...no tengo nada que decir – haciendo señales de negación con la cabeza – porque mejor no sigues y hablamos en la sala

Al entrar, miraba cada detalle que ahí en el interior de la casa, los muebles el color de las paredes, los cuadros que conformaban dicha habitación

 _Que está pasando, pero tengo que guardar la calma tengo que analizar, pero que rayos es esta sensación._

\- Ulquiorra a decir verdad si tengo algo que confesarte, siéntate para que hablemos.

\- ¿hablar? Algo le paso a Dei – pregunta Ulquiorra con preocupación

\- ¿Quién es Dei? – exclamo Grimmjow algo perdido ante la pregunta de su amigo.

\- Te estoy preguntando por mi hijo que lo deje ayer aquí contigo, llámalo que nos tenemos que ir.

\- Ah, estas bien – se acerca y toca la frente de Ulquiorra para ver si no tiene fiebre

\- Yo estoy bien y quita tu mano de mi cara – expreso Ulquiorra con fastidio ante el contacto de su amigo.

\- Ya, ya... lo siento, se me olvidaba que no te gusta que nadie te toque – se aleja y toma asiento – hablando en serio, no conozco a ningún Dei y no sabía que tenías un hijo vaya que si eres rápido y yo que pensé que jalabas para otro lado ¡jajaja!

\- Que idiotez acabas de decir – frunciendo el ceño, haciendo ver en su rostro la rabia por el comentario de Grimmjow.

\- Mira lo que tengo que decirte, es que bueno... lo que paso anoche

\- ¿Qué paso anoche?

\- Cuando te dejamos en tu casa que después de salir de la disco porque estabas muy tomado, bueno con Baraggan te dejamos en tu casa y nos fuimos en tu carro y seguimos tomando y lo...estrellamos – lo siento hermano, yo voy a pagar los daños, te lo iba a decir más tarde – continuaba excusándose Grimmjow ante lo ocurrido.

No había reacción alguna de parte de Ulquiorra estaba sentado frente a su amigo con un gesto inexpresivo en su cara, pero su mente era un caos.

 _Que estaba pasando si ayer deje a mi hijo con Grimmjow y este me habla de rumba, trago...un accidente, siento que esto ya lo viví, una vez estoy seguro._

\- Grimmjow... ¿qué fecha es hoy?

\- Porque preguntas eso tan de repente,

\- Solo contesta

\- Hoy es 16 de enero del 2011

\- ¡Que! – Esto no puede ser – levantándose de su asiento.

Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de confusión, desconcierto y preocupación, el no saber lo que ocurría, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de su amigo que lo veía con extrañeza, se dirigió al calendario que estaba ubicado en la parte izquierda de la entrada principal de la sala, y ahí estaba señalado el día 16 de enero del 2011, mira su celular la misma fecha.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando, cuando volví al pasado, como...es que esto paso, yo lo recuerdo todo lo que viví y todo lo que paso, mi hijo, orihime, la vida que tuvimos, esto es un sueño, aun estaré dormido y despertare en cualquier momento y volveré a ver a Dei._

\- Solo tengo que despertar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad – hablaba mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en la pared.

\- Ulquiorra, estas bien, oye amigo me preocupas, porqué dices que tienes que despertar y porque tienes esa expresión en tu rostro – expresaba Grimmjow al estar cerca del peli negro, que aún permanecía sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo apoyado en la pared y repitiendo las mismas palabras – solo habla.

\- Me tengo que ir – se levanta y se dirige a la puerta sin mirar atrás

\- ¡Ulquiorra! Espera...

 _Necesito ordenar mis ideas, quiero saber que está pasando, necesito aclarar esta confusión, hay muchas preguntas que necesitan una respuesta las cuales voy a encontrar..._


	5. ENCUENTRO

**CAPITULO 5 ENCUENTRO**

El día transcurría con normalidad el sol brilla, el campo de flores con su mezcla de tonos invitando al pasar el tiempo en familia amigos o el simplemente descansar. Pero, para un hombre de cabello negro no lo era, llevaba horas dando vueltas en su casa, revisando cada parte de ella tratando de entender porque estaba ahí, reviso la habitación de su hijo y la cual era ahora un cuarto de estudio, las fotos que había en la casa ya no estaban todo lo que normalmente era para él ya no se encontraba, ya sin fuerza y resignación se recostó en el piso.

Será que todo lo que viví fue un sueño, ya estoy cansado de pensar, tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, porque regrese 5 años atrás, tal vez el trago que me tome anoche me hizo caer en un profundo sueño en el cual estuve sumergido durante tanto tiempo y solo algo de repente me hizo despertar... no, no demasiada fantasía junta... ¡oh! Tal vez estoy ahora en un sueño por causa del accidente y no puedo despertar hasta que ocurra algo similar para poder regresar a mi tiempo.

\- Estoy pensando mucha tontería junta – reflexionaba una y otra vez pelinegro sin respuesta alguna y volviendo a retomar su búsqueda.

Sin darse cuenta llego la noche, después leer un libro tras otro sobre viajes atreves del tiempo (rescate en el tiempo de Michael crichton, entre otros), de artículos en internet (documentales de viajar en el tiempo, el universo de Stephen Hawking) pero ninguno lo suficiente creíble y comprobados científicamente para dar respuesta. Al final tomo el libro de Klastorin, Atamaniuk, al ver la portada...

\- Esto parece volver al futuro, pero no soy Marty McFly no tengo el carro como máquina del tiempo, el científico loco Emmet Brow que entre el pasado y el futuro de la primera temporada ese "Doc." nunca cambio su apariencia – llegaba como conclusión mientras leía una de las páginas del libro – vaya que el tiempo no pasa para algunas personas.

Cansado de buscar sin respuesta decidió parar su búsqueda, se sentía cansado – tal vez mañana cuando despierte todo vuelva a la normalidad – decidió tomar un baño para luego dormir, extrañamente nunca la cama se le había hecho tan grande, los primeros años la compartió con orihime, luego que ella murió, su hijo dormía con él, ya que el miedo de que algo lo pudiera ocurrir y la inexperiencia en los cuidados del bebe. Cuando iba creciendo ya lo hacía dormir en su habitación, pero en muchas noches el venía a dormir conmigo porque no se acostumbra y ahora estaba solo en aquella cama y el silencio era su única compañía.

Ring – suena el teléfono – ¿qué hora son? – levantándose aun con los ojos entre abiertos, al percatarse que el día había llegado se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la habitación de su hijo llevándose una desilusión al ver que seguía siendo solo un cuarto de estudio, regreso nuevamente a su cama con la idea de seguir durmiendo no quería volver a levantarse, pero nuevamente suena su teléfono, obligándolo a levantarse para ver quién era

Mensaje Grimmjow

 _Hola emo, ve no te olvides la reunión que tenemos a las 8:30 con los socios_

Segundo mensaje de Grimmjow

 _Me comentas que se siente coger un trasporte público, ja, ja, ja, ja._

\- Este idiota, ¿reunión? – al hacer memoria por unos segundos recordó. – ¡no puede ser! – se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a tomar una ducha y en ella solo podía pensar en lo mismo, pero ahora, estaba contemplando la idea que su vida futura con su esposa, el haberla perdido, el sentimiento de culpa y el hijo que tuvieron solo hayan sido un sueño solamente y que esta era su realidad. Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que no era así. Al salir de la ducha y cambiarse vio la hora - ¡NO! Ya es tarde.

Al terminar de arreglar se vio por última vez en el espejo tomo el maletín y salió. El pelinegro había escogido un traje formal negro, la chaqueta con corte estrecho y tejido de lana virgen, con cuello con solapa al igual que los bolsillos y aberturas laterales. Al fondo una camisa blanca Slim fit de algodón, un pantalón con raya, zapatos negros y un maletín para portátil en piel. Simplemente elegante. De camino a la parada era el centro de atención tanto de hombres como mujeres que estaban situados en el mismo sitio que él, se escuchaba susurros que se podían escuchar con claridad.

\- Que guapo es, donde vivir

\- No lo sé, pero desearía desvestirlo

\- Debe tener dinero porque ese traje debe costar

Los susurros hacia su persona continuaban, pero no les prestaba atención, los minutos pasaban y el trasporte aun no llegaba, quería tomar un taxi, pero para su desgracia todos pasaban ocupados. Mientras espera su mente comenzó a divagar en la situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos.

Si lo que viví solo fue un sueño, ¿será esta mi realidad?, me miro al espejo y me veo exactamente igual, nada en mi ha cambiado, pero los recuerdos son tan reales que me hacen dudar.

A los lejos se escucha un sonido BIP, BIP – la bocina del bus anunciando su llegada, al abrir sus puertas la gente empieza a subir, cuando él se dispuso a subir, algo llamo su atención una voz conocida dudo por unos segundos, pero voltio lentamente su cara y sus ojos verdes se encontraron la silueta de una mujer delgada, pelo anaranjado y ojos grises.

\- Ori...hi...me – su corazón empezó a latir, casi podía escucharlo su cuerpo se puso rígido sentía que la respiración le faltaba.

\- Por favor espere, paren ese autobús – grita una mujer de cabello anaranjado, que corría lo más rápido que podía – por favor esperen – frente a ella se encontraba como estatua el pelinegro que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, cuando ella estuvo a punto de llegar la vio tropezar y su cuerpo sin pensarlo reacciono atrapando la para evitar que se lastimara.

\- Yo...lo siento...gracias por tu ayuda – hablaba mientras levantaba la vista para ver a la persona que la había ayudado

Ahí frente a él, se encontraba la mujer que tanto ama, la mujer que ha deseado ver durante todos estos años, la madre de su hijo. Su mente no podía asimilar que ella estaba ahí, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que, si ella lo podía escuchar ya que aún la tenía en sus brazos, de un momento a otro ella tomo distancia soltándose de su agarre y lo vio nuevamente y le repitió

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda – sonriéndole – a pesar que su rostro no reflejaba nada por dentro era un desconcierto completo.

Ella solo lo miraba con curiosidad, ya que no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y que solo la veía como si ella fuera un fantasma – estas bien, me está escuchando – hacia un chasquido de sus dedos en la cara del aun perdido y confuso Ulquiorra para que despertara y le respondiera...al salir de su trance

\- Dijiste algo – aun distraído

\- Solo te estaba dando las gracias por tu ayuda

\- Bip, bip – señorita, señor se quedan o se van, tengo una ruta que cumplir

\- Lo siento señor – chao y gracias de nuevo

El observo como ella pasaba por su lado, dejando el olor de su perfume en el aire permaneciendo hipnotizado por la fragancia, se subió al bus, la puerta se cerró y seguía su marcha. Cuando volvió en sí y darse cuenta que el trasporte se había ido sintió molestia, porque ahí estaba ella y no pudo verla por más tiempo. Cuando pudo coger un taxi, se dirigió a su trabajo su mente divagaba.

 _Era ella, como no voy a reconocer ese hermoso cabello anaranjado, ojos grises, el perfume que me encantaba y esa sonrisa dulce, porque no la detuve, mi cuerpo no pudo reaccionar me estoy volviendo loco, eso nunca fue un sueño fue la realidad de lo que viví, será que estoy aquí para cambiar nuestro futuro, será esa la razón por la cual estoy aquí, pero a pesar de ello creo que nuestro encuentro fue algo diferente en el pasado, bueno en este presente en esta fecha que nos conocimos y que volví del futuro y ahora estoy aquí en el pasado_

\- ¡ahí Dios! esto es una locura – mientras colocaba su mano en su cara y recostaba su cabeza sobre el asiento – y ahora que se supone que voy hacer, me siento perdido.

 _FLASBACK_

 _\- Llegare tarde – decía un hombre de cabellera negra mientras observa su reloj – no puede creer que un hombre como yo tenga que esperar el trasporte público, la pregunta es cómo la gente del común puede aguantar este tipo de cosa – observando de nuevo su reloj – pero todo es culpa de ese Grimmjow me las pagara ese idiota por estrellar mi coche y llevarme hasta este extremo._

 _Levanta la vista y observa al autobús acercándose._

 _\- Por fin – al parar el autobús está a punto de subir siente como un cálido viento sopla sobre el alborotando su cabello y con él una voz que gritaba_

 _\- Por favor esperen, paren el autobús – grita una mujer de cabellera naranja – por favor esperen_

 _Gritaba la mujer mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando por fin creía que alcanzaría la meta tropieza torpemente haciendo que callera, cerro sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero al pasar unos segundos abrió sus ojos lentamente al notar que no sentía dolor, pero fue sorprendida cuando noto que su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre otro y unas fuertes manos secuestraban sus caderas que impedían que ella callera. Al notar su agarre y lo cerca que estaba ella da unos pasos hacia atrás._

 _\- Yo...lo siento...gracias por tu ayuda – decía la mujer algo nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y algo agitada._

 _\- No te paso nada mujer – decía con voz despreocupada – No – levanta la vista la ver al rostro a su salvador a lo que quedo impactada y sin habla, al igual que él, unos segundos después el pelinegro vuelve en si_

 _\- bueno...será mejor que subamos al bus_

 _\- eh si, lo siento_

 _Los dos se encaminaron al bus, ya dentro se sentaron juntos, ella por el rabillo del ojo no dejaba de verlo, observando cada detalle de él, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y aun sentía el calor del cuerpo del joven._

 _\- Que buen clima hace hoy. – No respondió – la joven se dio cachetadas mentales por su gran tema de conversación, él seguía concentrado en su teléfono, pero ella seguía haciéndole conversa, pero sin lograr que el dijera nada, ella no se daba de cuenta, pero él la observaba como jugaba con su pelo y seguía hablando sin parar, pero algo nerviosa_

 _\- ¿Estas nerviosa? – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo_

 _\- Yo... no – articulando las palabras con dificulta y en un pequeño susurro que solo pudo escuchar el_

 _En el camino ella tomo un poco más de confianza mostrando su personalidad amable, simpática y una mirada que reflejaba inocencia, sin darse cuenta Ulquiorra se había dejado llevar por el tema conversación que la joven y por alguna razón se sentía a gusto con la compañía de joven, cuando llego el momento de despedirse el hizo lo que nunca pensó que aria._

 _\- Oye nos podemos ver mañana a la misma hora en el paradero – palabras que lo sorprendieron._

 _Ella voltio su rostro antes de acercarse a la puerta para bajar con algo de sorpresa por las palabras del pelinegro – si – sonriendo y con brillo en los ojos que el pelinegro pudo notar._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_


	6. DECISIÓN

**CAPITULO 6 DECISIÓN**

 _-_ El mundo se acerca a la tecnología, por ello nuestra empresa no se puede quedar atrás – exponía un hombre de contextura baja, cabello negro – por eso proponemos una alianza con la plataforma de comercio electrónico Amazon para interconectar las funciones de nuestros vehículos con los de una casa inteligente – señala una pantalla – tiene alguna pregunta

\- Hasta ahora todo está claro, ¿tú qué piensas Ulquiorra? – pregunta Grimmjow que estaba ubicado a mano derecha del pelinegro.

\- Mmmm – ignora el comentario he inmerso en sus pensamientos

\- Tsk, por favor continúe con la exposición – mirando con curiosidad a su amigo.

La reunión continúa con una notoria ausencia de Ulquiorra. Al finalizar todos se marcharon, dejando en la sala a un pelinegro inmerso en sus pensamientos y un peli azul preguntándose qué le pasara.

\- Tierra llamando a Ulquiorra – acercándose a su amigo – no me dejas otra opción – se acerca a su oído – ¡ULQUIORRA!

\- Qué te pasa no me grites – levantándose de su lugar abruptamente – como quieres que no lo haga si te estoy hablando hace rato y no contestas

 _-_ Hmph, donde están todos

\- Ya se fueron, la reunión hace tiempo termino, te pasa algo, no eres así cuando se trata de los negocios

\- Si te digo no me vas a creer

\- Debe ser algo grave para que te pierdas en tus pensamientos – se detuvo un momento, pensó – no me digas que tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste el sábado.

\- Grimmjow, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos? – mirando la ciudad desde el ventanal de la sala de juntas

\- Para mí desgracia desde niños

\- Será para la mía – alguna vez te he mentido o me has visto hacer esas bromas tontas que tú haces.

\- No

\- Te voy a confesar esto porque...no puedo creer lo voy a decir – solo confió en ti.

\- Ah, gracias por lo que me toca – tomando asiento frente a el – solo escucha lo que te voy a decir.

Ulquiorra le cuenta todo, dejando sin palabras a Grimmjow que lo escuchaba atento. Al terminar de hablar Ulquiorra solo espera para ver que tiene que decir su amigo. Por unos segundos nada ocurre, su rostro solo refleja asombro y un té creo, pero es demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad, y un estás loco y voy a llamar a un manicomio.

\- Yo...bueno – se lleva la mano a la cabeza – si lo dices así no puede ser mentira. Pero déjame ver si capte, tú regresaste al pasado, ósea a este tiempo y no sabes porque, en tu futuro tienes esposa que está muerta y un hijo.

\- Si

 _\- Debió ser una mujer muy especial para aguantar a este amargado... y yo que apostaba que era del otro bando. –_ pensaba el peli azul

\- ¡Grimmjow! – lo llama con enojo al imaginar lo que está pensando

 _-_ oye yo no he dicho nada tsk, _– se me olvidaba que este a veces parece psíquico –_ da un suspiro profundo ante la idea que tenia de su amigo _._

 _-_ Lo siento, continuando me dijiste que la viste esta mañana

 _-_ Si

– me pregunto algo ¿Por qué no la detuviste?, o ¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella?

 _-_ Bueno...la razón fue porque me quedé paralizado y no supe que hacer – esto último sonó como un susurro, pero fue escuchado con claridad por el peli azul

– ¡jajaja! Esto no lo puedo creer ¡jajaja! quien diría que el rey de la frialdad lo dejaran sin habla y sin saber que hacer ¡jajaja! – Grimmjow seca las lágrimas que salían de tanto reír, el pelinegro solo lo mira con ganas de matarlo, pero sabía cómo sería en el futuro Grimmjow y eso hacía que disfrutara verlo reír si supieras que en el futuro serás un completo tonto con tu esposa y ella es la que te manejara, hace una mueca de burla al recordar al futuro Grimmjow, este gesto pasa desapercibido por el peli azul

 _-_ Si la volviste haber, significa algo, o será que volviste para cambiar el futuro de ella y el tuyo.

 _-_ Ya lo pensé – mirando a la nada – no are nada, me alejare de ella y no la volveré a ver más

\- ¿estás seguro de eso?

\- Sí, es una decisión ya tomada, no quiero volver a sentir el dolor de perderla, sería volver a morir por segunda vez – la voz se le empieza a quebrar al recordar el accidente – ella es mi todo, pero...es mejor que ella sea feliz sin mí.

\- Pero Ulquiorra si no estás con ella eso significa…

\- ya no importa, es una decisión tomada Grimmjow, voy al taller por mi carro

\- pero yo…

– si tú eras el que iría por él, pero necesito tomar aire fresco.

Sale de la oficina, pero con el pensamiento si estaba tomando la decisión correcta, quería convencerse que era así.

 _Esto lo hago por ti orihime entre más lejos estés de mí, más segura estarás y podrás vivir._

 _ **(~~~)**_

 _Una peli naranja corría con dificulta en medio de tanta gente – este no es mi día – observa su reloj – ya es muy tarde – perdón, permiso señora – cruza a la izquierda y llega a la esquina y entra a toda prisa al edificio._

 _\- Buenos días señorita orihime – la saluda un hombre alto vestido con un traje azul_

– _buenos días señor Akira_

– _Hoy se le hizo tarde_

– _lo sé – le enseña el carnet y continua su camino al ascensor_

– _que tenga un excelente día señorita orihime_

– _gracias._

El ascensor se abre, oprime el botón que da el último piso, al llegar al piso seleccionado las puertas se abren y ella sale a toda prisa, pero se detiene.

\- Señorita orihime, esta es como...no lo se deje pienso la décima vez que llega tarde – con un tono sarcástico hablaba un hombre alto de cabello castaño.

\- Lo…siento…señor Aizen, no volverá a pasar – hace una reverencia en signo de disculpa por lo ocurrido.

\- Si no fueras tan buena en lo que haces... y tan hermosa – se acerca mientras toma uno de sus cabellos y lo coloca detrás de la oreja de la chica

– lo…siento – repite algo nerviosa y da un paso atrás ante la cercanía de su jefe

– Eso espero – se retira a su oficina dejando a una asustada chica ante lo ocurrido.

Al percatarse que estaba sola recuesta su cabeza sobre el escritorio tratando de recuperar la serenidad.

\- Ori, tendrás que comprar más despertadores porque nunca llegas temprano – le susurro una mujer peli verde al oído

– ¡Nell, no hagas eso! – Parándose de su asiento

– ¡jijiji! Porque, sé que te gusta que te hagan así

– Eso no es cierto – algo nerviosa ante el comentario de la peli verde

\- ¡jijiji!, dime ori ahora porque llegaste tarde

\- Fue por tu culpa Nell

– ¿mi culpa?

– si tu quedaste en ir a recogerme, pero no llegaste y me toco salir a coger bus – inflando los cachetes en signo de rabia

– Pero te dije que no podía ir

– Sí, pero 5 minutos antes de la hora que habíamos quedado, ¡ains!...ya no importa, de todos modos, fue una mañana bastante... – se queda callada y sus mejillas se tornan un poco rosadas al recordar el encuentro con el pelinegro

\- ¿Bastante qué? – hace una mueca de curiosidad ante la actitud de la peli naranja

\- Nada, mejor vamos a trabajar antes que me regañen.

\- Oye ori me acompañas más tarde al taller a recoger mi carro, por favor – haciendo carita de niña buena

– No lo sé

– te invito un helado o lo quieras comer

– Bueno

– Gracias ori no vemos más tarde – le da un beso y se dirige al ascensor para ir a su lugar de trabajo.

 _ **(~~~)**_

\- Buenos tarde vengo a recoger mi carro – pasándole la factura a la recepcionista.

\- Si señor – mirándolo de pies a cabeza, _que guapo es_ – será un gusto atenderlo – le sonríe de forma coqueta – por favor tome asiento en el segundo piso en la sala de espera, que su carro estará listo... - mirando la pantalla del computador – lo siento, señor Cifer creo que llego muy temprano, su carro no está listo aún.

\- Mph, no importa esperare – dirigiéndose al segundo piso, la señorita lo detiene

\- Si quiere le puede llevar algo, lo usted quiera – con tono de voz sexy, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y dejando ver su escote.

\- No gracias – ignorando a la señorita y subiendo al segundo piso

El pelinegro se ubicó en las ultimas bancas de la sala de espera, se encontraba solo, no le importaba esperar no tenía prisa de volver a la oficina, su mente seguía divagando sobre la decisión que había tomado, sobre su vida futura y el estar alejado de la mujer que ama.

 _Esta mañana fue la primera y última vez que nos veremos, esto lo hago por ti, regrese a este tiempo para cortar los lazos que nos unieron, el conocerte y frecuentarte fue el inicio de todo y ahora que no nos veremos más significa que nuestro futuro cambiara. Pero quisiera saber ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos...?_

 _ **(~~~)**_

\- Por fin llegó la hora de Salir – hablaba muy animosa la peli naranja mientras arreglaba sus cosas.

\- Nos vamos orihime

– si Nell – tomando su bolso y acercándose a la peli verde que la espera frente al ascensor.

Ya dentro del ascensor – orihime me vas a decir que paso esta mañana – pregunta la peli verde

\- Ah, de que hablas Nell – mirando a otro lado

\- No te hagas sabes a que me refiero – sonriendo – no será algún chico

\- Bueno...

– lo sabía ríe mientras abraza a su amiga – tienes que contármelo todo, sabes que no te dejare en paz hasta que lo hagas

La peli naranja pone los ojos en blancos – está bien

Al salir del ascensor las mujeres salen del edificio y se dirigen al taller, en su trayecto orihime le cuenta a la peli verde todo lo que paso.

\- ¡jajaja!, se quedó bobo por tu belleza orihime

– no creo que fuera por eso – decía orihime mientras recordaba la expresión en el rostro del peliverde – pero sabes tiene unos ojos muy bonitos – da una pequeña sonrisa

\- Eso significa que ¿te gusto? – pregunta con curiosidad la peli verde

\- No, tú sabes de mis sentimientos y de la única persona que estoy enamorada

\- Si lo sé – con voz apagada – aun estas esperando al señor creído

\- Tu sabes que él me prometió volver y cuando regresara nos casaremos – se notaba la nostalgia en sus palabras

\- Eso fue hace 5 años que te lo prometió y nada, una carta una vez al mes y eso es todo.

\- Sí, pero – baja la mirada – yo lo estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario porque yo lo amo Nell

Nell solo observa a su amiga y se pone a pensar – _sé que amas al pelo de zanahoria desde que eras una niña, al final te reconoció y acepto tus sentimientos, te vi sufrir en silencio cuando él dijo que se iría a otro país a terminar sus estudios, solo le diste tu mejor sonrisa y él te dejo una promesa la cual has estado aferrada durante todo este tiempo, me pregunto qué pasaría si las cosas no salen como tú las esperas orihime, me entristece pensar eso no quiero verte sufrir._

\- Ya llegamos Nell – interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peli verde

\- Así-claro – entran al taller y se dirigen a la recepción

\- Buenas tarde señoritas

\- Buenas tardes – la señorita deja unos papeles en el escritorio – en que la podemos ayudar

– Vengo a recoger mi carro – le pase la factura

– Por supuesto – toma la factura y revisa el computador – ya está listo su vehículo señorita Tu Odelschwanck, por favor diríjase a la casilla y pague el valor para podérselo entregar

\- Orihime me esperas en el segundo piso mientras voy a pagar

\- Si –

La peli naranja mira las escaleras y se dirige a ella

Al llegar a la sala de espera, se dirige a tomar asiento, pero antes de hacerlo mira al fondo de la sala un rostro que era familiar, se acercó a él notando enseguida que estaba dormido, observa la tranquilidad que tenía su rostro al estar en ese estado, por alguna razón ella sonreía y se acercaba más a él.

 _Porque desde esta mañana que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Verte de nuevo me da una gran felicidad como si te conociera de mucho tiempo_.

La peli naranja no se había percató lo cerca que estaba del pelinegro, se había agachado hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del pelinegro, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara al sentir su respiración mezclada con la de él, le gusto ver el rostro sereno del pelinegro, tenía un sentimiento inexplicable, felicidad y unas enormes ganas de besarlo. Unos minutos después Ulquiorra empieza abrir sus ojos lentamente, al abrirlos completamente se queda en shock por la persona que tenía al frente.

\- Hola, nos volvemos a ver ojos lindos – le sonríe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Orihime ¿Qué haces? – Frotándose los ojos – porque me miras mientras duermo._

 _\- Bueno…yo – nerviosa – solo – sonrojada ante atenta mirada del pelinegro – me gusta verte dormir._

 _Sonríe ante el nerviosismo de la peli naranja y la abraza – porque te gusta verme dormir_

– _Porque verte así me da mucha felicidad – escondiendo su cara en el pecho del pelinegro – te vez muy tranquilo de esa manera._

 _\- En un movimiento la cuesta junto a él en la cama – orihime – toma algunos mechones de pelo de la peli naranja y los coloca detrás de su oreja – esa tranquilidad solo la tengo cuando estoy junto a ti – le da un tierno beso en la frente._

 _\- Yo también la siento...te amo Ulquiorra – dándole un cálido beso – Ulquiorra, siempre estaremos juntos verdad, yo siempre te amare, si moriría y volviera a nacer lo aria porque eres mi vida._

 _\- Orihime – sonrojado – sujeta la mano del pelinegro – cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos, no importa la distancia ellos volverán a encontrarse_

– _porque me dices esas cosas orihime_

– _porque quiero que sepas que no importa el tiempo, la distancia, las circunstancias que se nos presente yo siempre iré hacia ti, aunque tú no quieras lo are, siempre sujetare tu mano, me da mucha felicidad verte dormir y sonreiré cada vez que te vea_

– _Ori – lo interrumpe dándole un cálido y apasionado beso, al separarse por falta de aire, él le susurra en el oído – te amo orihime._

 _Fin del flashback_


	7. COMO NOS CONOCIMOS GRIMMNELL

**CAPITULO 7 COMO NOS CONOCIMOS GRIMMNELL**

Ese idiota del emo, como me hace esto – azotaba la puerta al salir de la oficina – pero ya vera lo que le pasara.

 _Flashback_

\- Necesito que vayas por mi auto hoy mismo, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, pero lo quiero hoy – asienta los papeles en el escritorio

\- ¡Que! Oye tu carro estará listo hasta la tarde – eso no me importa, solo ve por él. – yo voy mañana tengo que cosas que hacer ahora

\- Grimmjow quieres que te recuerde quien tomo mi auto sin permiso, lo choco, me obligo a tomar el transporte público... y, además – hace una pausa, al recordar los sucesos

– ¿además qué?

– Nada que te importe, si no quieres que me termine vengando de ti, solo hazlo – lo mira con frialdad y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa sádica

– ok, ok ya voy, solo voy por mi billetera y salgo.

 _Fin del flashback_

Al salir del edificio, detuvo sus pasos

– ¡ESTE IDIOTA, COMO SE ATREVE HABLARME ASI YO NO SOY SU EMPLEADO! – grito con fuerza, atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes que al escucharlo empezaron a murmuraban.

En su rostro solo reflejaba rabia y ganas de golpear al primero que le dijera algo, mete sus manos a sus bolsillos y se dirige calle abajo, mientras camina se le escuchaba gruñir una y otra vez, pero en ciertos momentos se le escapaba algunos insultos que eran escuchados perfectamente, la gente le daba paso, algunos lo miraban con temor por la expresión que tenía y otros simplemente se dedicaban a comentar entre si ¿el que le pasara? o ¿ese pelado está loco? No tomaba importancia a los comentarios que escuchaba, estaba más concentrado recordando la conversación que tuvo con Ulquiorra y como este lo había tratado, cada vez que lo hacía se llenaba más de rabia.

 _ **(~~~)**_

En otro lugar, se encontraba frente al ascensor una mujer peli verde muy animada, junto a una peli naranja pensativa.

\- Ori, te pasa algo – viendo a su amiga

\- No me pasa nada Nell – sonríe y entra al ascensor – te quedas

– no, espera ori.

\- En serio si no te conociera bien diría que me dices la verdad, pero como te conozco sé que estas mintiendo así que dime o no confías en mí.

\- ¡Ah! Como puedes decir eso Nell, tú eres mi mejor amiga, pues la verdad si me paso algo esta mañana... pero no sé cómo interpretarlo.

\- Si no me lo dices como te puedo ayudar – tomando de los hombros a su amiga y sonriéndole

\- Bueno... lo que ocurrió fue – orihime hace una pausa y al final decide – Nell tu ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? – Al hacer la pregunta deja sorprendida a Nell

– ori, porque preguntas eso.

– yo solo quiero saber

– no me digas que ya olvidaste al señor creído.

\- No, yo aún lo amo, pero conocí a un pelado esta mañana y su mirada me hizo estremecer completamente – desvía la mirada

– Eso quiere decir que te gusto – decía Nell con una sonrisa pícara

– yo no lo sé, solo que mañana quedamos de vernos en el paradero del bus y todo el día no he podido dejar de pensar en él y cada vez que lo pienso mi corazón se acelera.

– ori eso es ¡INCREIBLE! – grita y se lanza abrazar a su amiga.

– ¡Nell!

Al salir del ascensor, siguieron conversando, se reían y de vez en cuando una cara de sorpresa de parte de Nell por lo que le contaba orihime, al terminar orihime de relatar.

\- Que cosas te ocurren orihime, tal vez te encontraste con el hombre de tu vida y mañana que se vean vuelves a sentir lo mismo y al final te casas con él, tienen hijos y son felices para siempre – sonríe de forma inocente

\- Ahí Nell tú no tienes remedio – suspira pesadamente ante el comentario de Nell

\- Sobre lo que me preguntaste sí creo en el amor a primera vista – orihime la observa – la respuesta seria que sí, solo una vez en la vida encuentras el amor de esa manera, con solo una mirada sientes que el tiempo se detiene, que vez a la persona que estuviste esperando toda tu vida no quieres que ese momento se termine.

– ¡Oh! Nell no sabía que fueras tan romántica – la peli naranja empieza a reír

\- ¡Eh! Puede que en ocasiones no sea tan...femenina – la interrumpe orihime

– bueno no utilizaría ese término

\- ¿entonces cuál?

– No lo sé, tal vez el término apropiado seria centrada, es decir tengo mi parte romántica, como todas las mujeres, pero no cruzo a la cursilería y tampoco se lo demuestro a cualquiera

– ¡jajaja! Tienes razón

– porque hablamos de mí, si estábamos hablando del chico de ojos perfectos

– bueno, porque quería saber que tu pensabas, además Nell si te encuentras el amor de tu vida ahora que arias, como sabrías que es el hombre indicado

La peli verde se pone a pensar un momento, sonríe y le guiña el ojo a su acompañante – porque sería alguien especial y diferente a todos

Las dos chicas continúan su camino divisando de lejos el lugar.

 _ **(~~~)**_

A paso lento se acerba Grimmjow a un edificio de color gris con un gran letrero ubicado en el centro de la estructura, llamado "Autocars" un letrero llamativo para que todos identificaran que servicios prestaban en aquel lugar, fuera que era obvio con solo mirar y escuchar el ruido que hacían y el penetrante olor a gasolina y aceite para motor que se sentía al pasar cerca del lugar. al estar cerca, el olor penetro sus fosas nasales, no le molestaba el olor al contrario le encantaba ya que es amante de los carros y las motos de alto cilindraje, es una pasión que lleva en la sangre y siente la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo cuando está al frente del volante.

 _Esta misma pasión de no poder controlarme, me hizo meterme en problemas... qué más puedo hacer no me pude resistir manejar el Lamborghini Murciélago de 342 Km/h, que me gritaba ¡sácame a pasear! Ya que el emo no lo hacía. Pero el golpe no fue tanto solo se rayó la pintura...nada más, tanto escándalo por eso, el emo siempre exagera las cosas_. – pensaba Grimmjow mientras ubicaba la puerta y entraba al lugar.

Al entrar fue recibido por una mujer alta con un hermoso cuerpo, de cabellera negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, su traje estaba conformado de dos piezas una falta de tela que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla haciendo ver sus perfectas y largas piernas, una blusa blanca de algodón ajustada en la parte abdominal que, hacia resaltar las curvas de la chica y un escote profundo, por debajo de la blusa se podía contemplar el sujetador de encaje rojo que sostenía los grandes pechos de la chica. Grimmjow se quedó viendo a la chica de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió de lado al ver como ella respondía a su mirada.

\- Hola en que te puedo ayudar – dice en forma coqueta

\- En lo que tú quieres hermosa

\- Sería un placer para mí satisfacer sus necesidades – mordiendo su labio inferior al detallar el cuerpo del peli azul

– si fuera sabido que una hermosura como tú me iba atender fuera venido antes – la chica sonrió al escuchar las palabras del peli azul

El conqueteo entre ellos continuo, unos minutos después dos chicas entraban al lugar.

\- Ori me esperas en la sala de espera mientras voy con la recepcionista para que me den la orden para que me entreguen el vehículo

– ok Nell

La peli naranja se dirige a las escaleras para llegar a la sala de espera, mientras la peli verde se acerca al mostrador, al estar ubicada detrás del peli azul podía escuchar, la sonrisa chillona de la pelinegra, las cosas que le proponía el peli azul y como ella movía suavemente su blusa para que el chico pudiera ver mejor parte de su lencería.

\- ¡buenas! – Dice la peli verde, pero fue ignorada por la pareja. La peli verde se impaciento al ver la actitud de ellos dos y el cómo fue ignoraron olímpicamente

– ¡PORQUE MEJOR NO PAGAN UNA HABITACION! – Grita la peli verde enojada– las dos personas voltean y ver y miraron a la peli verde molesta de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tiene por qué decir eso – dice Grimmjow algo enojado. Nell se acerca al mostrador ignorando al peli azul

– mira niña que tal si haces tu trabajo y me atiendes, después que lo hagas puedes seguir coqueteando con... - lo mira de reojo – con él, para que sigas demostrando lo desesperada que estas por la atención de un hombre, oh prefieres que hable con tu jefe.

\- No es necesario las amenazas – cogiendo el brazo de la peli verte

\- Más te vale que me sueltes – algo enfadada

– Si no quiero – sonríe de lado

– vas a desear no haber no haber dicho eso.

Al instante se escuchó ¡Paf! La pelinegra abrió los ojos de par al ver lo que acaba de suceder y el peli azul estaba atónito, se llevó su mano a la mejilla

– tú no sabes con quien te metes ¡IDIOTA! – le da una mirada desafiante.

\- No permito que nadie me pegue – enfadado

– Yo no permito que nadie me toque y que vas hacer al respecto – con un tono de voz desafiante

Los gritos llamaron la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera y otras del taller. La peli naranja se levanta de su asiento al escuchar los gritos y como la gente se aglomeraba en el lugar, al estar más cerca pudo escuchar con mayor claridad lo que decían, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía la voz que más gritaba, pidió permiso y como pudo llego donde su amiga que estaba a punto de darle otro golpe al peli azul.

\- ¡Nell! – Grita la peli naranja y se coloca en medio de los dos – No lo hagas

– ori, déjame hacerlo para que este IDIOTA aprenda a respetar a una mujer

\- ¡mujer! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – se ríe Grimmjow

– ¡CONSIDÉRATE HOMBRE MUERTO! – orihime la coge por la espalda mientras Nell desesperadamente intenta soltarse del agarre para alcanzar a Grimmjow.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Grita un hombre de cabello castaño que se abría campo entre la gente que observaba la situación – este no es lugar para dar estos espectáculos, les recomiendo que se calmen o llamare a la policía porque no permito que este tipo de cosas sucedan en mi establecimiento.

Al escuchar al hombre Nell y Grimmjow se calman. El hombre voltea a ver a las personas que estaban presenciando lo sucedido

– les pido disculpa a todos por lo ocurrido por favor tomen asientos para que puedan ser atendidos – hablaba con voz serena – ustedes tres – voltea a ver a los tres individuos – les recomiendo que suban y tomen asiento mientras yo personalmente me encargo de que le entreguen sus vehículos y se puedan ir

Ninguno dijo nada, se dirigieron en silencio al sitio que le había indicado el señor, al llegar se sentaron, a mano izquierda Grimmjow, a la derecha Nell y en el medio de esos dos orihime que se sentía incomoda por el ambiente que se sentía y el silencio incómodo que reinaba. Por momentos se tiraban miradas asesinas. Orihime decidió romper el hielo...

\- ¡Hola! Disculpa el comportamiento de mi amiga – le espeto a Grimmjow con voz calmada

– Deberías enseñarle modales a tu amiga

– Tú no eres nadie para decirme como me tengo que comportar – voltea a ver al peli azul

– tranquila Nell, lo siento ella no es así, ah me olvidaba me llamo orihime y ella es mi amiga Nell

– Me llamo Grimmjow preciosa

– ori aléjate de él, es un pervertido

– a quien le dices así

\- A ti a quien más

\- Puedes tener cuerpo _"y que cuerpo_ " de mujer, pero te comportas y golpeas como hombre – dijo mientras se soba la mejilla

\- Yo puedo tener actitudes de un hombre, pero tu siendo un hombre te comportas como una niña – le saca la lengua

\- Ahora eres infantil

\- idiota

\- machorra

\- tonto

\- niñita

\- ¡ya basta ustedes dos Parecen niños, mejor voy al baño!

La peli naranja se va, de nuevo se forma un silencio incómodo, Nell miraba la ventana, mientras Grimmjow por momentos la miraba y divisaba cada rasgo de la chica, al sentir Nell que la observaban voltio

\- Que me vez tanto, se te perdió algo – con el ceño fruncido

– no me había percatado que tienes lindos ojos

– Ahorrase sus cumplidos que no me interesan – volteando su rostro a la ventana

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada, por instante se miraban sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Cuando Grimmjow iba a decir algo

\- Bueno señor Cifer y señorita Tu Odelschwanck les entrego los papeles ya autorizados, por favor paguen, vayan por sus vehículos y no vuelvan – le entrega los papeles

– Y esto porque tan caro – Grimmjow comenta después de ver el recibo con la cuenta

– Señor Cifer el carro tenía una abolladura en la parte delantera, al igual que otros daños que están descritos en la factura

– Ok está bien

– Bueno ya solucionado el problema por favor diríjanse a la caja y gracias por preferir nuestros servicios – el hombre sonríe y se marcha

\- Idiota... – dice Nell al hombre

– jajaja es justo lo que estaba pensando

Los dos se miran y empiezan a reír, en medio de la risa el peli azul trata de remedar la forma de hablar del señor, lo que hace que Nell riera a carcajadas

– quien diría que fueras gracioso

– lo mismo digo

Los dos se dirigen a la caja, conversando de lo más animoso, al bajar las escaleras todos se quedaron sorprendidos de como esos dos se llevaban después de haber discutido de esa forma. Pagaron y una peli naranja se acercaba a ellos.

\- Veo que ya se llevan bien – dice sonriendo

– Lo normal – dijo la peli verde al mirar de reojo a Grimmjow

Al llegar cada uno a su auto, Grimmjow se dirige al carro de las chicas que estaban a punto de subir

\- Oye Nell – se rasca la cabeza para ocultar su nerviosismo – me quería disculpar por la forma como te hable la verdad lo siento

– Yo también lo siento por la bofetada – le sonríe

– oye que tal si aceptas una invitación más tarde solo como signo de paz, como amigos – orihime mira de forma picara a Nell y ella se sonroja

– No es mala idea – saca un papel anota algo y se lo pasa – este es mi numero llámame y me dices el lugar, ah y tú pagas los tragos – ella le sonríe y se sube al carro – nos vemos gatito

\- ¿Gatito? – Grimmjow sonríe y se dirige a su carro, en todo el camino de regreso a la oficina no podía dejar de pensar en la peli verde y como el destino tiene extrañas formas actuar.

\- _Me gustan las mujeres con carácter y ella sí que lo tiene_ – pensaba Grimmjow – _además de ser muy hermosa_

Un encuentro explosivo que dio el inicio de una historia de amor diferente, de dos personas con muchas similitudes en su carácter y desigualdades en otra. Pero un amor sincero, leal que se tendrán el uno al otro y siendo cómplices para que el amor de sus mejores amigos se llegue a realizar.


	8. LAZOS CORTADOS

**CAPITULO 8 LAZOS CORTADOS**

\- _Hola, nos volvemos a ver ojos lindos – le sonríe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

Ulquiorra está impacto por lo que veía _–_ _esto no puede ser posible, porque ella está aquí, se supone que hoy no la volvería a ver más –_ pensó y el silencio reino. Él estaba sin palabras porque tenía de frente a su manzana prohibida, la mujer que le había robado el corazón, sonriendo para él, pero no era la misma sonrisa que recordaba, porque esta sonrisa era diferente...no había amor, eso lo hacía diferente.

\- Es grato volverle a ver – la joven se sienta al lado de él – gracias por lo de esta mañana

– de nada, eres muy descuidada lo sabias

– no soy descuidada solo... que no vi – hace un puchero

\- _Que linda se ve cuando hace eso –_ pensó – lo dices en serio – levanta una ceja

– yo...yo bueno la verdad – Mueve sus dedos algo nerviosa

\- Siemprehas sido igual – _maldición como se me pudo escapar_

– Como sabes que siempre he sido...no recuerdo haberte conocido de antes – haciendo memoria

– Porque se ve que eres así y un día de estos te puedes hacer daño – con voz neutral

– lo siento...

\- no soy la primera persona que se lo dice no es cierto

– sí, ja, ja, ja mi amiga Nell siempre me dice que soy algo descuidada, imprudente e inocente para algunas cosas, de veras lo siento

– no pasa nada.

Un silencio incómodo reino entre ellos, ella abría y cerraba su boca varias veces tratando de decir algo

 _que le digo, tal vez piense que parezco un pez, abriendo y cerrando la boca, pero no se me ocurre nada, no sé porque me siento tan nerviosa y mi corazón lo tengo tan acelerado en cambio el_ – pensaba orihime

A pesar que su rostro era neutral y no daba señales de perturbación, sin que ella se diera de cuenta él miraba cada uno de sus expresiones – _Eres tan hermosa –_ mira sus labios – _que ganas tengo de besarte, te tocarte y gritar te que te amo pero no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón late demasiado fuerte, cuando estoy junto a ti, eres la única que ha logrado despertarme ese sentimiento de amor en mi... pero ya tome una decisión, tengo que alejarme de ti como sea, es lo mejor aunque tenga que..._

\- Ojos lindos te puedo preguntar algo

– no me digas así, no me gusta

– Porque, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos – la joven con curiosidad se acerca su a él quedando a pocos centímetros. Él podía sentir el aliento de ella al igual que su perfume lo cual lo hacía sentir que estaba perdiendo el control, se levanta de la silla

– lo siento – dice ella algo apenada

– me tengo que ir

Ella por impulso lo detuvo – porque te vas – lo coge del brazo, el baja la mirada para ver como ella lo sujetaba – lo siento, no fue mi intención – orihime lo suelta y agacha la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

– No pasa nada – retomo sus pasos para irse pero nuevamente fue detenido

– le molesta que este cerca de usted – no la voltio a ver

– Hmp, porque dices eso

– por la expresión que tenía en su rostro esta mañana, como si fuera visto un fantasma y ahora sin ninguna razón, se va

– eres muy molesta y haces demasiado ruido

– lo siento no fue mi intención

– mujer solo aléjate de mí eres muy fastidiosa, o me agradan las personas como tú – con voz cortante

Ella se queda callada y él se dirige a las escaleras, al instante pasa por su lado la peli verde, el solo la vio de reojo y continúo su camino

 _Parece que el destino se empeña que tú y yo mujer nos encontremos._

La peli verde se acerca a su amiga que estaba parada viendo hacia las escaleras

\- Te pasa algo Ori – viendo al mismo punto que ella está mirando

– No me pasa nada – le da una sonrisa falsa – ya no vamos Nell

– si venia por ti, en serio no te pasa nada

– no en serio vámonos.

Las dos chicas salen del taller, desde la ventana del copiloto orihime observo como el pelinegro se subía a su auto y se marchaba del lugar a toda prisa, por alguna extraña razón que ella no entendía las palabras que el chico había dicho la penetraron de tal forma que causaron dolor en ella, sentía una presión en el pecho y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

\- En serio te sientes bien Ori – viendo de reojo a su amiga mientras maneja

\- Si no me pasa nada, en serio Nell – sonriendo – que tal si vamos por el helado que me prometiste

– está bien, vamos

Las dos chicas toman su camino, mientras un pensativo Ulquiorra se dirigía al lugar donde tuviera tranquilidad, se reprochaba a si mismo haberle hablado de esa manera a la peli naranja, no quiso voltear a verla porque sabía que se arrepentiría. Esa era la mejor forma de alejarla, aunque le doliera decir cosas que no sentía.

 **(-)**

Mientras que otro lugar

\- Porque no contesta ese celular ese emo, diablos – tira el teléfono a uno de los muebles que adornan la oficina y se recuesta en otro y su vista se concentra en el techo – _porque me siento así, hace rato siento una presión en el pecho y un desespero_ – tocando su pecho – _que será esta sensación, como si... no debo estar loco_ – se sienta y sacude su cabeza ante ese pensamiento – _la locura del emo debe ser contagiosa, ahora que lo pienso me pregunto cómo viviré en el futuro... no es que no supiera pero me intriga saberlo y además si el emo es consiente que si no está con esa mujer nunca nacerá su hijo_ _me pregunto si eres consciente de lo estás haciendo emo –_ pensaba – bueno ya que no contesta me tocara irte a buscar y creo tener una idea en donde estarás. – susurro incorporándose del mueble

 **(-)**

El viento soplaba fuerte haciendo que el pelo golpeara su rostro, mientras que su nariz respiraba el aroma fresco que emanaba aquel lugar, le gustaba esa sensación de liberta el único lugar que desde niño lo hizo sentir tranquilo. Desde aquel lugar podías divisar el enorme campo lleno de flores que había, flores de todo tipo que inundaban el lugar de un aroma donde la persona más atormentada podía encontrar la paz. En un momento de su vida no quería vivir lo había perdido todo, se sentía vacío. Se cuestionó él porque estaba vivo, para que vivir, si estaba y moriría solo.

\- _Y ahora el destino me demuestra nuevamente que tengo que estar así_ – hace una mueca de tristeza _– me salvaste de la tristeza y la soledad en que vivía, fuiste lo mejor en mi vida, la luz en mi oscuridad, te perdí una vez y casi me vuelvo loco, me dan una segunda oportunidad de verte pero es para perderte de nuevo, no soportaría que murieras por mi culpa nuevamente._ _No sé qué fuerza hizo esto, pero siento como si estuviera pagando mi pecado con verte viva pero sin poder tenerte._

Se recuesta debajo del árbol que siempre lo acompaño desde que era un niño y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

 _Sueño de Ulquiorra_

 _-_ _Ulquiorra te amo – le sonríe – siempre estaré junto a ti – Mujer, lo siento pero no puedo._

 _\- ¡No te vayas no me dejes Ulquiorra no me dejes... por favor! – grita desesperadamente, se tira al piso y se abraza a si misma mientras las lágrimas brotan sin césar – tengo frio, me siento sola por favor no te vayas_

– _mujer yo..._

– _Siempre te voy a esperar Ulquiorra siempre – sonriéndole con lágrimas en sus ojos – aunque sientas que es lo mejor, te demostraré que no es así. Te amo_

 _Fin del sueño_

El pelinegro se despierta agitado – que fue eso – se sienta y cubre su cara con sus manos mientras trata de calmarse – que estoy haciendo – se percata que algo baja por sus mejillas lo toca y se da cuenta que está llorando, las lágrimas empezaron a salir un tras de otra, el dolor lo invadía – no te merezco, no merezco ser feliz a tu lado, antes de conocerte era frío, solitario e indiferente a los sentimientos, pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, el amor te volvía débil y al final pierdes el rumbo de todo...¿qué me hiciste mujer? – Sonríe tiernamente – tengo lograr alejarme de ti.

\- ¿Serás capaz de alejarte de ella?

 _Flash back_

\- _Orihime que haces – entra la peli verde a la cocina_

\- _Hola Nell – sacando un molde del horno_

\- _Que estás haciendo_

\- _Le voy a llevar un torta de chocolate a Ulquiorra – sonriendo_

\- _Eso es comestible – levantando la ceja_

\- _Claro que, mi comida es rica_

\- _Para ti solamente, recuerdas esa vez que hiciste un pollo y nos mandaste a los tres por urgencia_

\- _Pero fue un accidente – a penada_

\- _Entonces la vez anterior y la otra y la otra – con tono burlón_

\- _¡Nell! – grita con la cara sonrojada a su amiga_

\- _Ya cálmate Ori – sonriendo – ahí que ver que Ulquiorra te ama para soportar tu comida_

\- _Lo sé, sé que no soy buena cocinera – con la cabeza agachada_

\- _No te lo dije para que sintieras triste_

\- _Yo sé que no lo dices por mal, pero esta esta vez seguí al pie de la letra el libro de receta – sonriendo mientras toma el libro de postres en sus manos_

\- _Vaya y puedo probar_

\- _No – mira el reloj – ya estar me tengo que ir_

 _La peli naranja entra a su cuarto termina de arreglarse, al terminar se dirige a la cocina, toma la torta y se dirige a la puerta_

\- _Chao Nell_

 _La peli naranja sonreía para sí misma imaginando la cara de sorpresa de su Ulquiorra mientras se acercaba al sitio de encuentro. Llevaban ya 1 mes de estar saliendo pero para ella había sido el mejor mes de su vida. Levanta su rostro divisando al pelinegro sentado frente al lago corre hacia a el_

\- _Hola Ulquiorra – con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

\- _Hola – le sonríe_

 _Ella se sienta al lado de él, se hace un silencio, Ulquiorra divisa las manos de la chica que sostenía una bolsa que sujetaba con fuerza mientras que su rostro era tapado por su cabello_

\- _Orihime te pasa algo – acercándose a ella_

\- _Yo...bueno – tartamudea – yo te hice algo, pero no te preocupes esta vez seguí las instrucciones para que no pase nada...lo siento – habla rápido y sonríe con nerviosismo_

\- _Toca su mejilla y sonríe – que me preparaste_

\- _Ante el contacto la peli naranja se coloca roja – es una torta de chocolate – abriendo la torta_

\- _Sabes mujer – acercándose más a ella – hay algo que no te he dicho – viéndola a los ojos, la peli naranja estaba muy nerviosa y su respiración estaba agitada ante la cercanía del peli negro – se acerca al oído y le susurra – a mí no me gusta el dulce – la peli naranja baja la mirada, no pasa desapercibido por el peli negro_

\- _Pero esta vez quiero probar algo – toma la bolsa y saca un trozo del pastel y se lo da en la boca a la peli naranja al recibirlo el besas sus labios_

\- _Ulquiorra – con la boca entre abierta y sonrojada_

\- _Desde ahora si me gustara el dulce – sonriendo de forma tierna_

 _Fin del flash back_


	9. DESTINO PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 9 DESTINO PARTE 1**

¿Serás capaz de alejarte de ella? – pregunto una voz detrás de él

– ¿Qué haces aquí Grimmjow? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – espeto con calma Ulquiorra al tiempo que limpiaba su rostro.

\- Siempre vienes aquí cuando algo te mortifica, cuando no encuentras la salida, este es tu refugio y lo ha sido desde el día que tus padres murieron – Grimmjow se deja caer al césped, ubicándose al lado del peli negro

\- Quien diría que me conocieras tan bien – Ulquiorra sonríe de lado

– eres como mi hermano y verte en ese estado y que hayas venido hasta acá significa que las cosas son más graves de lo que me contaste, contéstame la pregunta ¿serás capaz de alejarte de ella?

\- Mmmm tengo que intentarlo por el bien de ella y es mejor ahora que no siente nada por mí

\- Sabes las consecuencias que trae al no estar con ella, tal vez el futuro de ella cambie, pero el tuyo también y el de tu hijo.

\- Mi hijo…Dei – lo dice en un susurro

– sabes que si no estás con ella tu hijo no nacerá – le dice Grimmjow y continuo – Emo, estuve pensando esto desde que saliste de la oficina, quería preguntarte cómo sería mi futuro vine porque quería saberlo, pero ya no están importante al verte así, quiero que me digas como fue que la perdiste y porque dices que no la mereces y que todo fue tu culpa.

El pelinegro guarda silencio, recordar ese momento le causaba dolor

 _Ese instante después de dar a luz, le dijo unas palabras a nuestro hijo se voltio a ver me dedicó esa sonrisa diciéndome que me perdonaba por lo ocurrido y al final las palabras que llevo grabada en mi memoria_... _Nunca Grimmjow me dijo como se conoció con Nell, siempre me decía que fue normal nada del otro mundo y cada vez que Nell me quería contar la interrumpía –_ pensaba

– tienesrazón Grimmjow no te he contado toda la historia – suspirando profundamente – solo dije lo que sucedió desde que desperté y descubrí que volví en el tiempo.

\- Creo que debes contarme porque siento que no puedes con la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros – le coloca la mano en el hombro – recuerda que para eso está la familia

El pelinegro sonríe

– No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo – la expresión en el rostro de Grimmjow cambio al verte a Ulquiorra sonreír

– porque colocas esa cara de estúpido

– emo estás sonriendo, vaya no te veía hacerlo en años, esa mujer sí debe ser especial para haberte cambiado de esa manera – el peli azul se empieza reír

El pelinegro coloca los ojos en blanco – eres un idiota

– si claro, me vas a contar

\- Grimmjow creo que en esto momentos no te lo podría decir

\- Comprendo, pero recuerda que cuando me quieras contar ahí estaré

\- Lo sé – estrechan las manos y sonríen al mismo tiempo

El tiempo transcurrió con normalidad, el pelinegro no había vuelto a ver a su adorado tormento, pero aún seguía presente en sus pensamientos, muchas veces estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla. Pero cuando estaba a punto de flaquear se recordaba porque hacia esto. Se concentró en su trabajo olvidando su propia vida, sus propios deseos y sus sueños. Noches en vela pensando, recordando y preguntándose una y otra vez ¿para qué volver si no la puedo tener? Es algo egoísta pensar así, pero eran cosas que no podía evitar. Lo que no sabía Ulquiorra que en ocasiones el destino juega con nosotros y no siempre lo que queremos o disponemos es lo que tendremos.

 **2 meses después**

Era sábado en la noche, frente al espejo se encontraba Ulquiorra terminando de arreglarse, optó por un look informal, unos pantalones de gabardina verde musgo, una camisa lisa blanca, un chaleco de lana y unos mocasines. Grimmjow lo había convencido para que asistiera a la inauguración del club restaurante-coctelería de Yammy Riyalgo un amigo cercano de ellos que su negocio o pasatiempo como él dice es crear lugares de diversión y recreación para todos los que puedan pagar. Al estar listo tomó su coche y se dirigió al sitio como era de esperarse desde lejos se podía ver la enorme cola para poder entrar y disfrutar del lugar.

Al mismo tiempo se podían ver las luces que se concentraban en el nombre del sitio **"Boujis"**. El club se encuentra ubicado en la zona de ambiente nocturno más selectivo de la ciudad. Al salir del Lamborghini murciélago, todas las miradas fueron puestas en él, mucho pensaban que era una estrella de cine o modelo por el porte y la elegancia, le entrega la llave al Valet Parking mira por momentos la decoración por fuera.

\- _Marca registrada de Yammy –_ sonríe y continúa su camino hacia la puerta que era vigilada por un hombre acuerpado de 1.90 de estatura tez blanca que en su mano de derecha sostenía una libro.

\- ¿su nombre por favor? – abriendo el libro

\- Ulquiorra Cifer

\- Siga por favor – le abre la puerta

Al entrar fue dirigido a la zona vip donde lo esperaba Grimmjow, Starrk, Gim siempre sonriente junto a su novia Rangiku y Syunsui. Algunos sonriendo y otros hablaban entre sí. La presencia del pelinegro no pasó desapercibido al entrar a la exclusiva zona

\- ¡Emo por fin llegaste! – Grimmjow fue el primero en saludar a su manera a Ulquiorra

\- Más te vale que me sueltes – espeto con fastidio el peli negro al sentir el brazo del peli azul apoyado en su hombro.

\- Ya, ya no te acalores – lo suelta

– tu sabes bien Grimmjow que a nuestro amigo no le gusta el contacto físico – comenta Starrk

\- Si ese es raro, con razón no tiene mujer – dice Gim y todos empiezan a reír

\- ¿Donde esta Yammy? – pregunto Ulquiorra ignorando el comentario de Gim, se deja caer en uno de los muebles

– Está terminando de recibir a las estrellas de cine, músicos o algo así – dice Syunsui antes de darle un sorbo a su martine

El pelinegro empieza a mirar el lugar. Yammy le había comentado que quería hacer un club de dos ambientes de baile, con un estilo novedoso y donde solo se tocara R&B e hip-hopla cual estaría abierta de lunes a jueves y el restaurante-coctelería cada día. El sitio llenaba las expectativas se podía ver que todos se estaban divirtiendo. Después mirar alrededor su mirada se concentra en su grupo de amigos, que para él era un grupo de bichos raros que no sabía cómo lograban encajar ya que eran muy diferentes

– _Grimmjow es impulsivo, Starrk relajado rosando a la pereza para cualquier cosa que tiene que hacer, Gim siempre sonriente nada lo perturba excepto cuando alguien mira a su novia y Syunsui el mujeriego y yo soy el más serio y concentrado de todos, no sé cómo puedo aguantar a esta partida de locos._ – pensaba el pelinegro al ver a sus acompañantes

\- Emo en que estás pensando, vamos a buscar a unas nenas para bailar

\- Grimm tiene razón, o te vas a quedar sentado toda la noche – dice Syunsui mientras abraza a su acompañante

\- Hmph, si no voy no me dejaras en paz

\- Como adivinas – sonríe, y se encaminan los dos hacia la pista de baile

El sitio estaba lleno de gente, con dificultad se podía transitar, llegaron a la barra y un hombre de contextura delgada se acerca a ellos

\- Qué les sirvo caballeros

\- Yo quiero una whisky en las rocas y tu emo que quieres

\- Dame una cerveza

Los dos hombres toman sus bebidas, Grimmjow hace un gesto con la mano a dos chicas que los miraban. Sin perder tiempo las dos jóvenes se acercan a ellos

\- hola bebe como están – dice el peli azul a las chicas una tenia cabello rubio y la otra tenía el cabello color castaño claro

\- muy bien – espetaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo

– ¿Porque están tan sólitos? – pregunto con voz suave la peli rubia a Grimmjow

\- ya no lo estamos – respondió el peli azul con una sonrisa de lado

\- me voy – expresión Ulquiorra tomando su cerveza

– Porque tan pronto amor no te quieres divertir un rato conmigo – dice con voz coqueta la peli castaña mientras toma el brazo del peli negro

\- no me interesa – Ulquiorra mira a la joven y se suelta de su agarre

\- no seas agua fiesta emo divierte un poco – lo regaño Grimmjow al ver la aptitud de su amigo

\- mph adiós

Entre el sonido de la música Ulquiorra podía escuchar como gritaba su amigo para que se volviera, ignorando lo dicho regresa nuevamente a la zona vip, al llegar al lugar fue recibido por el anfitrión de la fiesta.

\- Hola Ulquiorra ¿cómo la estás pasando? – expreso con alegría el hombre.

\- Bien, tengo que felicitarte el sitio tiene tu marca registrada Yammy

\- Si lo dices tú significa que se cumplió con las expectativas

 _Yammy es un hombre de 2.00 metros de altura, de piel oscura, tiene las patillas pulidas, parte de delante de su cabeza es calva, en la parte de atrás tiene una fina cola de cabello. A simple vista da la impresión de ser un hombre terrorífico y arrogante, pero solo son apariencia…al conocerlo mejor te das cuenta que es una gran persona, amigable y el más confiable de los bichos raros del grupo._

\- Ulquiorra tendrás que disculparme porque lo que sucederá – aviso Yammy adoptando seriedad en su rostro

-Ulquiorra levanta una ceja – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sé que tú ya terminaste tu relación con mi prima hace mucho y no terminaron en buenos términos, pero necesitaba que supieras que ella está aquí

\- _Maldición –_ pensó y dejo a un lado su cerveza y hablo – no me importa que ella se encuentre aquí con tal que no se me acerque

\- Hola Ulquiorra

\- Tu...

 _ **"Quizás no lo comprendas en un principio, pero más adelante sabrás porque tenía que ser así"**_


End file.
